10 Steps to Marriage
by vizzini13
Summary: How many steps does it take to get to the altar? Hodges and Nick are about to find out. SLASH NickHodges


10 Steps to Marriage

Author: vizzini13

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. Sadly.

A/N: First story which means that OOC will happen. Please use constructive criticism.

1. Just Say Yes

It began as a crappy night with evidence packed sky-high and only his wonderful self to go though it all. "Why is it always nights, the day guy just skips out of here" Hodges exclaimed.

"Well you are just lucky to get to spend time with your favorite people" said Wendy. She smugly entered the trace lab with a hint of bounce. She got to do her favorite activity, David-baiting.

"Obviously its not be appreciated for the fine brain that I am" said Hodges rudely.

Wendy started to do take over some of the trace and shoo Hodges from the lab. He moved around her trying to usher her out. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Why are you trying to take over my job" Hodges questioned. "Do you need to get a raise or something?"

"There is something you really need to get on the roof" Wendy giggled. She really seemed to enjoy what the secret on the roof was.

Hodges started out to the stairs to the roof. He noticed that most of the lab was staring at him. When he reached the stairs, music was playing softly.

'Probably, Sanders trying to hide the penchant for his softer side' thought Hodges. He started up the stairs ready and waiting to give Greg a piece of his mind for pulling him away from his job, and most likely him making work overtime to make up for it.

Hodges reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. On the other side seemed to be a romantic wonderland. Candlelight, roses and wine seemed to be set all around the roof. There was also a bench set up that looked directly into the heart of Las Vegas. The city looked bright and welcoming with no danger inherent anywhere set up in that high place.

Suddenly a man crept up behind Hodges and said "If you don't sit down, then I can't get properly started."

Hodges jumped and then walked over to the bench and sat down. He was nervous and apprehensive about what this meant. He knew that he was in love with the guy but it was still odd to go to this much trouble. An important matter must be coming up.

The guy came over and sat next to Hodges. He was uncommonly quiet and contemplative with a look of resolve on his face. Hodges was afraid of what all the romantic junk around could mean. They had talked about marriage before but decided now was not the right time. Suddenly the guy kneeled down and said…

"David Walter Hodges will you do the honor of becoming my husband? We have been with each other for three years now and we are ready." Nick said reassuringly.

"But Nick I thought that we did not want to force the issue with your family and we do not have enough money in the budget right now to afford a wedding. We don't have time for a honeymoon even" Hodges rambled. "You even said that we don't have to get married in order to have a good life together."

Nick in order to stop the words kissed Hodges. He reached up his hand and caressed David's face.

"We can do this and I informed my family last week. They are eager to meet you and have complained that I did not have you over to meet the family before this."

"But what about the others at work, I don't want them to be shocked…maybe Wendy and Mia along with Sanders to be shocked. None of the others need to be that shocked."

"You know as well as I do that most of the lab already knows and does not care" said Nick. "Matter of fact Sara and Warrick helped me put up most of the decorations."

Hodges still was hesitating and staring at Nick. While that was happening some sneaks came up the stairs to watch the festivities. They really had the best intentions for their friend but were eager to see him shocked for once.

"Should we really be going up there?" asked Henry.

"Of course we should" said Wendy. "David is our friend and we have to tape this historic event." Archie waved his video camera up at Henry. They continued to the roof and propped the door open just a little. In a flurry of activity they tried to get the best spot for the viewing.

They were getting bored with all the back and forth going on. They were also cold, cramped and hungry. All of these factors combined until "JUST SAY YES" yelled Henry. He could never explain why in later years why he had yelled and why Hodges did not run after him. That one statement, however, brought about the best possible answer.

"Yes, Nick."


End file.
